Predicament
by OfRedLipsAndRosyCheeks
Summary: Connor realizes his mistake as Hank approached him slowly with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He should have known better than to keep running his mouth, and now he is going to pay for it.


_**A/N: Oops! I thought I've had a request, but I wrote it down! Oh, well. This is based on the prompt, "Tell that to the tickle monster". Enjoy!**_

* * *

"N-Now, Hank, let's be reasonable about this…"

The half-hearted plea had merely coaxed a dark chuckle as Hank drew himself closer to the RK800 with a wicked smirk, hands raised and outstretched fingers in front of him, digits wriggling.

"Reasonable? You were the one pushin' me and mouthing me off like a smartass, and now you're askin' me to be _reasonable_?" His words carried through the kitchen like the ringing of a bell, the mischievous timbre causing a chill to course down the artificial spine of the seemingly younger. "We're _way_ past being reasonable now!"

Connor's eyes fleeted to catch an involuntary glimpse at the mimicking, spidery motions of the fingertips before fixing it back to the other's gaze, devious gray-blue eyes boring into his own anxious, yet giddy, chocolate brown. Not even the distance between them could put a dent into their piercing eye contact. Light giggles occasionally sputtered from his lips as he continued to pull away from the advancing lieutenant, a mix of dread and excitement flowing from the pit of his stomach and through his wiring.

There was still a bout of distance between them, Connor knew that for a fact, granted his ability to analyze possible routes in sticky situations such as his current predicament. Perhaps he could attempt to rush past the older man and flee to his own bedroom (which was formerly Cole's before he was offered the option of moving in after the revolution). No, he knew that Hank would easily catch him, given how close they were. Or maybe he could try to conjure a negotiation convincing enough to quench his thirst for justice. However, he also knew that he would have none of it.

His thoughts had come to a crashing halt as the android's back was pressed against the wall before he had come to realize it until it was too late. Connor could only watch on helplessly as the other moved in on him, getting closer with every passing second. He cracked a wobbly smile and shut his eyes tightly while his giggles grew frantic, mere seconds away from inevitable…

The suspense in the air hung by stringy threads, each cut down the closer the graying man had got. Hank, who continued with the teasing hand gestures, slowly closed in on his giggly android, closing off the distance between them and thus destroying his hopes of escape. Not even giving him a chance to further prepare himself, he thrust his hands and clamped them onto the android's sides, lightly squeezing and kneading them rapidly.

Connor's eyelids instantly flew open upon being inflicted by the sudden sensations, a soft snort released before the bubbling giggles floated from the pit of his stomach and poured out from his lips. "Nohoho! Hahahank, plehehease! I'm sahaharry!"

"Hank?" Hank questioned with another low chuckle from his grinning lips, positioned just inches in front of the victim. "Oh, there's no Hank here, kiddo. If you're sorry, you can tell that to the tickle monster! He may just listen… or not. You've been a _reeeal_ smart aleck lately so you can bet that this ain't stoppin' anytime soon."

"Nohohohooo!" Connor managed to whine through his bubbly giggles, gripping at the protruding wrists with his own shaky hands in a feeble attempt to put a stop to his punishment.

Hank furrowed his eyebrows, grey-blue peepers narrowing in a playfully stern gaze as his grin morphed with such devious intent. His tickle monster persona told him that it was time to stop going easy and really teach the little brat a lesson that he wouldn't soon forget. He easily yanked his own wrists out from the makeshift 'restraints' to untuck the white buttoned dress shirt, only to then shoot his hands up underneath the light fabric, withdrawing a surprised squeal in response.

"Hahahank, plehease! Waha _haaait_!" Connor tried once more before he was quickly interrupted by blunt fingernails gently scratching along his toned midriff, causing him to burst into joyous laughter. "Nahahahahahaaaa!"

Hank merely tossed his own head back and laughed with him, finding the android's laughter to be infectious and quite adorable, as he admitted a few times before. "Hahaha, I've gotcha now!" He then dipped his head into the crook of the other's neck and proceeded to nuzzle against the sensitive skin. "Cootchie cootchie cooooo!~"

A light blue blush began to spread over his face out of sheer embarrassment and he shut his eyes tightly in an attempt to cope with the sensations of the older man's beard brushing against his neck. The fact that he was talking into the skin didn't seem to help Connor with his current situation either. "D-Dohohon't tehehease mehehee, p-plehehease! Aahahahahaaaa!"

"Whaaaat? You can't take it, can you? You're just a ticklwish wittle prototype, aren't ya?~" He taunted further, the childlike tone causing the blue blush to brighten. Taking a deep breath, he buried his face further into the side of his neck and blew a strong raspberry against the synthetic skin.

"EEEEEK!" Connor squealed at the sudden rush of buzzing sensations, and he threw his head back, his hair becoming disheveled. "NoohohoHEEE! Nahahat thohohohHOHOOOSE!"

"Yes, those!" Hank remarked playfully with another raspberry at a particularly sensitive spot just underneath the ear, his beard rubbing against the aforementioned area.

The android shrieked upon being exposed to the immensely ticklish waves that rushed throughout his systems, his knees buckling and his legs trembling like a baby gazelle on a slab of ice. He tried to hold himself up by pressing one hand against the wall (the other hand covering at his eyes in a feeble attempt to hide his flushed blue face), but his balance only grew less unstable.

Hank barked out a laugh at the android's lack of balance. "Whoa-hoa! Where do you think you're going, son?" He then carefully guided the other down along the wall and onto the floor, taking him down with him. With the younger-looking man sitting up against the wall, he knelt in front of him and gripped him by the shoulders.

Connor opened his mouth to try to protest, only for his attempt to be derailed with a squeal as Hank plunged his face into the side of his neck. Before he knew it, another noisy raspberry was initiated onto the skin. That (combined with the grizzly beard rubbing his neck) was all it took for him to desperately cry out in fits of laughter. "HAAhahank! PleheHEEEASE! _Daaahahahahaaad_!"

With a warm chuckle, Hank withdrew himself away and marveled at the sight before him: Connor, whose face adorned a bright hue of blue, had drawn his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly in a rather adorable form of helplessness. Small giggles continued to erupt from his voice box as he felt tingly sensations linger through his systems, the feelings subsiding in a matter of minutes. His usually immaculate hair was tousled, more so when a hand perched atop his head and ruffled the tangled locks.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Connor. Don't fuckin' disrespect your elders."

The advice was acknowledged with a series of rapid nods of the head, taking what was said to heart. He would learn to take caution with his words. At least, for now. After all, watching the lieutenant become more frustrated was too much fun.

Who was to say that he wouldn't do it again?


End file.
